tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph "Seph" Winters
Joseph Winters (ウィンターズヨセフ, U~intāzu Josefu) or commonly known as Seph, is currently an Associate Special Class ghoul investigator for the CCG and is a the leader of Winters Squad. He lives alone in his small apartment in the 18th ward. Appearance Seph is 6’2’’, with a slender yet lithe build like an endurance runner. He has messy black hair that curls every which-way but leaves his heterochromia eyes always free. His right eye is a dark navy blue, whereas his left eye is a lighter cyan blue, which he has had since birth. He has a pale complexion, which never seems to get tanned no matter how long he spends outside trying to change it. He has a short horizontal scar under his left eye from a childhood experimen-...accident. Personality The term “curiosity killed the cat” was almost made for Seph. Ever since he was little, he was always getting into trouble because of what he was curious about. Whether it was burning his hand on the stove because he wondered what extreme heat felt like, or whether he wondered what it felt like to simply get a 100% on a test. No matter how small or large the question was before him, he could never move on until the problem had been answered. This led him to try an enormous amount of different things, but there was always one problem that he could never solve: ghouls. His approach to ghouls is neither strong hatred or strong love, but is his strongest form of curiosity. His reasoning for wanting to join the CCG was that they are the group most affiliated with the ghouls, and as such he has a higher chance of sating his curiosity with them than anyone else. While his curiosity can sometimes make him do things that seem stupid, he’s actually quite smart and friendly. His nature might seem off-putting to some people, but he doesn’t let that get him down and instead wonders why they think like that. Because of the vast amount of experiences he’s had due to the nature of his curiosity, he’s pretty intelligent both book-wise and street-wise. He doesn’t go out of his way to make friends, but he does enjoy having company than being alone. Combat Seph is always scrambling around from one place to the next chasing after his curiosity, but he wouldn't do it if he couldn't keep up. He's pretty quick for a human, although due to him being pretty fast he tires pretty quickly. In addition, he's probably at average strength for a human. Another of his strengths is his innate intelligence. He's no genius, but he couldn't help but absorb information over the course of his adventures and chases for answers. He can be optimistic at times, but for serious encounters he's a realist and if he knows that there is no way for him to overcome the obstacle in front of him then he'll simply walk away and find a smaller hurdle until he can face the original challenge again. Quinque Name: Riptide Type: Bikaku Appearance: That of a long spear, blue shaft that transitions into a deep purple tip. Strengths: Medium-ranged combat as well as can be used once for a long-range attack...unless Seph can run over and pick it back from where he threw it. Weaknesses: Not suitable for short-ranged, since it’s length makes it unwieldy in close-quarters or closed-in spaces. Mechanics: About half-way along the shaft of the spear, it can be detached into two separate pieces. So basically, he can change from his long spear into two half-length spears. While the weight is distributed evenly, since Seph has to use two arms independently he gets tired a lot quicker when he uses it this way. --- Name: Arachnae Rating: A Type: Koukaku Appearance: Takes the form of two light gloves that sharpen at each finger to koukaku-strength points. A small miniscule hole is opened at the tip of each point to allow kagune thread to be released from the points. Strengths: The threads that Arachne spins has the same cellular makeup that the koukaku kagune has, which makes the fine threads exceedingly durable and difficult to break despite their size and thickness...or rather, lack thereof. In addition, the spikes at the tips of the fingers themselves are sharp enough to be used as weapons if the occasion demands it. Seph can also use the threads another way, by marking his opponent with the thread itself and anchoring them to a nearby wall or the ground which would make it more difficult for them to move. Weaknesses: For the weapon to be most effective, prior setup needs to happen. That way Seph can fight around the thin wires and use them to hinder or even entrap or cut his opponent. Mechanics: Each of the points on the glove can be used to spin out the thread. By tapping point A with one finger, that anchors the thread to the point that was tapped until Point B is tapped with the same finger which creates the second anchor point for the thread. From there, the thread is disconnected from the quinque and Seph can begin setting another thread. --- Name: Scorpio Rating: A RC Type: Rinkaku Appearance: Scorpio is a long dark red spear, with a wide-bladed tip good for slashing as well as piercing. The spear is a bit longer than most others, but this isn't too much of a problem for Seph since he's also taller than most and has vast experience with spears anyways. Strengths: Longer ranged than most any other melee weapon, sturdy and sharp. Weaknesses: Not good at close-close range at all, nearly useless in confined spaces. Mechanics: Seph can activate his quinque to extend the shaft of the weapon and make it more flexible, essentially reverting it into the tentacle-like appendage that it once was. In doing so, the weapon becomes much more versatile but also loses much of the durability it has when in its normal weapon form. Threads And many, many, many others....Category:Characters Category:Ghoul Investigators Category:Human Category:Waller Squad Category:Hotaru Squad Category:Winters Squad